What Do I Know About You Revised
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: This is the right one! When I uploaded the other one it was the right title but the wrong contents. Here's the right one. Enjoy!


It started with 6 simple words. What do you know about me? Bambi Malfoy, Harry's girlfriend of 4 years and fiance of three years, had yelled those words at him before she grabbed her coat and walked out. So Harry decided to leave a list of what he knew about her.

1. I know your favorite color is green because it reminds you of your days at Hogwarts.

2. I know you like to bathe by candle light because fluorescents hurt your eyes.

3. I know you go to church every sunday and havent missed a day since you could walk.

4. I know you cried when I kissed you for the first time

5. I know you always turn the Moulin Rouge DVD at cahpter 32 so it always has a happy ending.

6. I know your favorite book is "The Five People You Meet in Heaven." by Mitch Albom

7. I know when you and I have a fight you stutter and two minutes later come crying saying your sorry for something I did.

8. I know you saved my life two years ago from falling off a cliff

9. I know your favorite dessert is lime jello with pinapple chunks inside

10. I know your favorite dish is roast duck with mango sauce.

11. I know your favorite way to start a story is "once upon a time"

12. I know you love fairy tales because you know they always live happily ever after

13. I know you sleep with a virgin mary nightlight because every time you don't have it on you think your locked in the dungeons

14. I know when I asked you to marry me you passed out twice before you said yes.

15. I know your favorite singer is Carrie Underwood

16. I know your favorite song is "Just a kiss" by Lady Antebellum

17. I know you visist the pediatric cancer ward at the muggle hospital because you say "It could just have easily been you or me."

18. I know you talk in our sleep when your having a good dream

19. I know you brush your hair one hundred times before applying hairspray and brushing it another hundred times.

20. I know you love to go to mueseums.

21. I know you want to be an artist and a pediatrician

22. I know that when you get worried you bite your fingers and hum '' Old Susanna"

23. I know you like your tea instead of coffe

24. I know you let your tea sit for five minutes before adding 3 tablespoons of sugar and half a cup of 2% milk

25. I know you want to have 5 children. 2 girls named Nikoli and Felicity and 3 boys named Brandon, Gulliver, and Christopher

26. I know you like to slide down the hallway in your socks.

27. I know you like to take boiling hot showers

28. I know you use lavender scented bubble bath

29. I know you love to camp

30. I know you ran away from home four times before coming to stay with Ron

31. I know Fred and George call you little one when no one else is around

32. I know you talk on the phone for hours at a time if it's Draco.

33. I know you like to relax with a good book in the hamock in the back yard no matter what the weather.

34. I know that when you were five your parents started to abuse you and your brother.

35. I know that if your going to cry you lock yourself in the bathroom until someone comes to get you.

36. I know that you are addicted to youtube.

37. I know that when you saw me for the first time you told me you didn't like me.

38. I know that you've been been down and hurt so bad you find it hard to trust anyone.

39. I know that you smiled when your parents were dragged away to Azkaban because you and Draco were finnaly free.

40. I know that you want to stay pure until marrige.

41. I know that you want to have your kids naturally.

42. I know that you hate going to the doctors.

43. I know that I didn't kiss you until our third christmas together.

44. I know that you think all Voldemort needs is a hug.

45. I know that you and Ginny fought over me for most of 3rd year.

46. I know you have a hope chest in the attic.

47. I know that your favorite fruit is an apple.

48. I know that your favorite cereal is cinamon toast crunch

49. I know that your favorite movie is "Titanic"

50. I know that when you see a shooting star you close your eyes, scrunch up your nose, pull your shoulders up, clasp your hands, and make a wish.

When Bambi found the letter on her pillow when she came back, she woke Harry with cries of "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me"

Harry knew he could never stay mad at her. And who could stand against those puppy dog eyes?


End file.
